


Like It Is

by Whataretheodds



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whataretheodds/pseuds/Whataretheodds
Summary: I know it’s been forever since you heard of me. But in all reality and everything, I’m deeply and truly sorry about having you all wait and pine over me and my works  I just lost interest and passion in writing. I’ve been through deep thoughts and fighting with all my emotions and feelings. And I am not exactly in the right and healthy state of mind to write anymore, but this work I came up with real quick was just good enough for me to let you guys know that I’m here, but I am probably never going to continue my works. I’m deeply sorry, but I have to struggle with my life and find out who I actually am, as cliche as it sounds, I’m not happy where I am in my life and I need to figure out what My purpose Is. I’m sorry to disappointing anyone of you, but I hope you understand. Thank you and thank you for supporting me in my writings and workings. Much love for you all! I hope everyone is safe and being the best that you can.And I have made some edits on Faces of Heath. My old fanfic that was one of my first to write. Nothing major changed. Just small things
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Like It Is

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been forever since you heard of me. But in all reality and everything, I’m deeply and truly sorry about having you all wait and pine over me and my works I just lost interest and passion in writing. I’ve been through deep thoughts and fighting with all my emotions and feelings. And I am not exactly in the right and healthy state of mind to write anymore, but this work I came up with real quick was just good enough for me to let you guys know that I’m here, but I am probably never going to continue my works. I’m deeply sorry, but I have to struggle with my life and find out who I actually am, as cliche as it sounds, I’m not happy where I am in my life and I need to figure out what My purpose Is. I’m sorry to disappointing anyone of you, but I hope you understand. Thank you and thank you for supporting me in my writings and workings. Much love for you all! I hope everyone is safe and being the best that you can.
> 
> And I have made some edits on Faces of Heath. My old fanfic that was one of my first to write. Nothing major changed. Just small things

Waking up was never Tobin's favorite thing to. Unless she woke up to an amazing view of the beach with the sounds of waves echoing in the distance, or having her beautiful fiancé in her bed next to her. 

Well, she did have one out of those two things. 

Tobin woke up to a face full of black curly hair and a head nuzzling into the side of her neck trying to get as close as possible.

Opening her eyes slowly, she grew a small smile and pressed a kiss on the top of her fiancés head, inhaling the sweet lavender smell that was probably from a conditioner. 

Looking over to her nightstand her eyes squinted at the digital clock. 8:15am. 

_ We still have time to sleep in.  _

She took another glance at her and the olive skinned girls position. 

Tobin was on her back with Christens body half on top of her and the bed. Her leg overtop of hers and her arm draped up across Tobins stomach to her chest. With her hand lightly grasping at the top of the fabric at Tobins collar. 

Tobin loved this. She was a sucker for cuddles and she loved how Christen could find her way on Tobins chest even in the dark. Christen knew her like a book. 

Tobin gave her another kiss on her temple and brushed her wild curls away from her face to take in her beauty. 

Christen stirred under that action, eyes twitching and letting out a soft hum as she tried to bury her face into Tobins chest.

Tobin thanks God every day of every second of being blessed with Christen. Five years ago if someone would've asked Tobin if she would be settled down at the age of 30, she’d probably laugh and wave it off. 

But here she was, in Portland, with her gorgeous and newly proposed fiancé, having herself being wrapped around Christens finger.

Thankful for being in the same space as her. Thankful for the patience and love that she has gotten. Thankful for this amazing human, no, angel for coming into her life and turning it around when she was in the dark. 

Reaching for her phone, her whole body had moved with her as she went to the nightstand, causing Christen to huff out and hold on even tighter to Tobins shirt. 

“Tobs…” Christen whined. 

After successfully grabbing her phone, she immediately relaxed back into Christen and rubbed her side, fingers tracing over the sliver of skin exposed between her shirt and underwear. 

“Sorry, baby. I was trying to get my phone” Tobin whispers softly. 

At that, Christen exhaled and wiped her eyes, letting her legs stretch out and her back arch to relieve the tightness from sleeping, “what time is it?”

“About 8:20am. We can still sleep in if you want. I mean, we obviously can’t really go anywhere. And you look really adorable all snuggly and warm up next to me.” Tobin kisses the tip of her nose and Christen smiled as she opened her eyes. 

Christen rested her hand on the underside of Tobins jaw, “I should probably get up anyway. I want to do some yoga and work on submitting some of my papers.” She stroked her thumb across Tobins soft plump lip and she received a kiss on the pad of her thumb. 

“Chris…. you have all week to work on them. You’ve been working non stop the last few days on them. You need a morning to sleep in.” The brown eyed girl engulfed her into her arms tightly. 

“Mmm. I know, but this is really important, Tobs. My GM wants everything to be perfect for the next possible buyers. We really want them to take an interest in this company.” Christen trailed her fingers lightly over Tobin’s bicep and Tobin groaned. 

“You’re such a workaholic…” rolling her eyes, Tobin sighed in defeat and dropped her head back on the pillow. 

She felt Christen move, swinging her leg overtop of Tobin so she could settle on her lap, running her hands up teasingly under the hem of Tobins shirt, “it’s what pays the bills and feeds us.”

Tobin ran her eyes over Christen, “I guess… but you’re not the only one who has a job, love.” She let her hands fall on Christen hips, squeezing lightly. 

“Well, we both somehow have to pay for our wedding and you just playing soccer isn’t going to cut it, miss super star.” Christen teased and pinched her side softly causing Tobin to squirm. 

“And just so you know, you said yes to marrying this super star. I mean, I clearly won you over with my footwork,” Tobin beamed proudly. 

“Except that one time when you first saw me… your feet didn’t necessarily corporate” Christen chided playfully and Tobin groaned in embarrassment. 

“I thought we agreed never to bring that up again.” 

A giggle came from her fiancés mouth. 

They both remember too well their first encounter with each other. 

Since Tobin was on the national team, she undoubtedly knew Kelley O’Hara. The peach from Georgia. She also couldn’t forget she was a Cardinal. 

It was one night that the national team had made it to the semi-finals of the She Believes Cup a couple years ago. After their game with Germany, a 3-1 game, all the national girls rallied up and decided to go celebrate. Being that they were in California, Kelley had phoned an old college friend from Stanford. The one and only Christen Press. 

Kelley had mentioned that she would be in town for a few days and she wanted to reconnect with her old college buddy. Christen without a doubt accepted her invitation that night. She also didn’t know that  _ all  _ the national team girls were going. 

Of course she knew some players; Ali Krieger, Meghan Klingenberg and Alex Morgan. That was only because whenever she and Kelley were in college, Kelley would be called up for the national team, sometimes they would play right in the town of their college. After their games, Kelley would invite Christen out to mingle with her team every now and then. 

When Tobin first saw Christen walk into the bar that night, she swore she could feel her heart pounding in her ears.

It wasn’t until she was dragged over by Kelley’s insisting hand, giving her introductions to the players she hasn’t met.

When Christen kicked eyes with Tobin her breath hitched slightly.

“God. I was so damn shy and awkward back then. I’m surprised I didn’t die of embarrassment” Tobin blushed and covered her face. 

Christen bit her lip and chuckled, “you were so adorable and precious. I’m glad you didn’t die because I wouldn’t be here with you.”

Christen still laughs at Tobins little show that happened that night. 

After her freckled friend had introduced each other, she mentioned that Tobin was in fact, a goddess with her feet. The ultimate “OG”. All those compliments made Tobins face red hot with a blush and she wanted to just hide in a corner. 

It was when the night at the bar started to come to an end. Kelley and her teammates were wildly drunk, but Christen had kept herself to one drink every other hour with a glass of water in between.

She also noticed Tobin was attached to her hip ever since they were introduced. They had started off with small talk that eventually ended up about their hobbies, little talks of their family, and what they are most passionate about. 

When they walked out of the bar, Tobin had asked Christen if she had lived close by so she could walk home with her. Christen insisted that she’d be alright, she walked the streets day and night ever since she could remember but Tobin was not one to back down and Christen decided to let the honey eyed girl walk with her. 

After at least a 10 minute walk, she and Tobin approached the bottom of the stairs to Christens apartment.

Having Tobins mom raising her right, Tobin had walked with Christen all the way up to her door and gave her a quick tight hug before saying goodbyes. It wasn’t until Tobin had backtracked herself, overstepping the stairs and falling down sideways, scraping her knee and giving her a nasty rash on her elbow. 

Christen had dragged Tobin into her apartment to clean her up. Although she did slightly giggle at the whole scene that just happened. Of course she felt bad, but it was such a Tobin thing to do.

Tobin tried to turn under Christens weight, but her fiancé held her firmly, “ I was watching where I was going…” she pouted. 

“More like you were watching me the whole time” Christen raised a brow and placed a kiss at Tobins pulse under her jaw. 

Squirming under her, Tobin let her hands wander down to cup Christens ass, “not my fault you looked so hot in that crop top. It should’ve been illegal for you to be so sexy. Sometimes I don’t think my body can take it. I might just self combust just looking at you.”

Christen had started nipping at her veins popping out under her skin lightly, loving to hear that she had this power over her, “you thought I looked hot in that crop top?” She purred out. 

Tobin lifted her own hips up into Christen, “baby, you looked…” she grabbed hold of Christens chin, “absolutely stunning. You literally took my breath away that night. That’s when I knew I had to have you.”

Rocking her hips down slightly into the girls beneath her, rolling them down harder each time, “I’m yours now.” She smoothed her hands over Tobins tense abdominal muscles through the thin material of her shirt. 

Moaning softly, Tobin finally needed to feel her skin against hers. She sat up briefly and whipped the shirt up and over her head, tossing it somewhere in the bedroom,  _ their,  _ bedroom. 

Christens eyes went to straight to Tobins breast’s. Aching and her nipples hardening in the cool air. 

She lifted a hand to cup one of them and squeezed. Earning a groan from Tobin under her. Just when she thought she had control, Tobin lifted Christen by her hips and tossed her onto her back, rotating their positions so fast, Christen barely got a chance to breathe in between. 

“Tobin…” Christen breathed out as Tobin settled between her legs, pressing her own core into her fiancés. She placed hot kisses along the length of her neck. Nipping and sucking as she went. Making the cinnamon skinned girl writhe beneath her. Her stomach filling up with a burning ache inside of her. 

Tobins face was grabbed by Christen and was brought up to meet her soft lips. Both hungry for dominance and tongues seeking out to tease and play. Hands were all over each other. Christen had snaked her hand around the soccer players muscled back and to the tops of her shoulder, holding on desperately for some kind of anchor. 

Tobin had ripped off Christens shirt within seconds and she instantly brought her lips back to Christens. She tasted like summer nights and she kissed with passion. Tobin sunk her teeth down into Christens bottom lip, tugging back slightly and getting a moan from under her. She wanted to hear that sound again. So she knew one thing Christen loved. Tobin had bit her lip again, but pulled away suddenly and latched into the spot right under her ear that made Christen’s hips stutter. 

Sucking hard enough to leave a mark, biting hard enough to leave her teeth indents. Melting away all of Christens present thoughts in her mind. Taking her into a new state of bliss. 

Tobin dragged her lips down Christens soft skin of her neck, paying special attention to her sweet spot between her neck and shoulder, causing the woman beneath her to gasp and claw at her back.

“Tobin… you…I-“ Christen was cut off by the sudden contact of Tobins hand cupping her hot throbbing center between her legs. Already knowing she grew wet with desire many minutes before Tobin started her ministrations. 

With her fingers dancing lightly over Christens panties, feeling how drenched they got from Christen want and desire, keeping her lips at the joint of Christens shoulder, “Chris, you’re so beautiful. So hot. So wet…” Tobin moaned into her skin as Christen tried to push Tobins shoulders to get a move on. 

Tobin kept rubbing Christens core, but purposefully avoiding her bundle of nerves. Driving Christen wild with every pass of her fingers.

Christen raked her nails down Tobins muscular back and whimpered when Tobin pulled her panties to the side and finally touched her folds. “Please, you need to touch me, Tobin.” She begged.

“I am touching you, love” Tobin grinned as she trailed kisses to her fiancés chest, taking in her hardened nipple and burley lightly, soothing over it with her tongue. 

Christen Moaned and she knew that this teasing had gone far enough. She quickly found her inner strength and swiftly shoved Tobin to the side, hooking her leg around Tobin and pressing her hand against her shoulder. Pushing Tobin directly into her back with a soft grunt. 

She sat atop of Tobins hips, straddling her waist and taking Tobins wrists in hers and placing them above her, bringing her face inches away from hers, “you tease too much.”

A wet smirk came upon Tobins face, “I thought you liked it.”

Christen rolled her hips against Tobins, again, rubbing herself through her own fabric of panties against Tobins boy shorts. Feeling herself getting wetter and wetter, “I do. But you had your chance. It’s my turn. And I’m taking advantage of it.” She brushed her lips to the shell of the girl under her, feeling her shudder as she whispered and licked her lobe into her mouth. 

“Keep your hands here.” Christen nipped along her sharp jawline and slowly ran her hands down from Tobins wrists to her arms, coming down her chest and settling on her ribs, keeping her hips in a rocking motion. 

Tobin groaned and flexed her hips up to meet Christens and closed her eyes, throwing her head back. 

She quickly opened her eyes when she didn’t feel Christens weight on hers anymore. She was about to protest until she saw the girl shimmy her panties off and crawl back on top to her original position. Tobins mouth went slack and dry, licking her lips in hunger as her eyes went dark with lust. 

But Christen took Tobin by surprise when she didn’t fully rest down on her waist again, instead slowly creeping her thighs up near Tobins head, her knees resting against her ears. Peering down she saw her favorite honey brown eyes looking back at her. She brushed fly away baby hairs from her face and bit her lip. 

Tobin grinned widely and lifted her head, kissing the inside of Christens thigh, “so this is what you wanted?” Raising a brow. 

“Did you have other ideas in mind?” Christen quipped back and Tobin chuckled. 

“I have many more ideas. Many that still involve with my head between your legs.” With that, Tobin tries to bring her mouth to Christens slick core and Christen meets her half way, letting herself down into Tobins talented tongue. 

“Fuck, baby.” Christen grabbed a fistful of Tobins hair at the roots, but not tugging to the point of being painful, tugging to keep urging her on. 

Tobins tongue was miraculous and magical. She swiped through her glistened folds once, twice before wrapping her lips around her aching clit. Sucking and moaning, sending vibrations up Christens spine. 

Christen rocked her hips into Tobins mouth, breathless moans and gasps filled the air and she tightened her hold on Tobins soft locks. 

Tobin finally decided to break Christens little rule and brought her hands to her hips guiding her motions with the rhythm of her mouth. She flicked over her clit and drew endless patterns with her tongue before she stuck it further into Christens aching heat. Letting her thumb come to the inside of her thigh and finally finding her clit again and rubbing in tight hard circles as she fucks Christen with her tongue effortlessly. 

Christen had one hand in Tobins hair and one on her own chest, squeezing roughly and pinching and pulling at her nipple, letting Tobin be in control of Christens hip as she rode her, “oh god. Tobin. Yes… right there. I’m so close. You feel so good, baby” she cried out in quick sharp breaths. 

It was when Tobin hummed again and let her tongue find her clit once more, started to build up more pressure inside of her and Christen could start feeling the dams inside her stomach start to break. Her legs started to quake with pleasure and finally… Tobin gave Christen one last swipe of her tongue and she gracefully fell over the cliff into pure heaven. 

Coming undone in wave after wave. 

“Ooohhhh god. Tobin! Fuck!” Christen let out a high pitched whimper as her body convulsed and spammed with her orgasm. Jerking with every movement of Tobins tongue. Never letting her get a breath in between. 

Her legs felt weightless, boneless and her eyes had rolled back and her brow furrowing on her forehead and she came. 

Tobin stroked her tongue into Christen as she rode out her high. It was the most beautiful sight the watch. 

With Christen above her and falling apart at her tongue and feeling her walls contract was a sight to see. Nothing will ever compare to have her fiancé come at the touch of her mouth and tongue. 

“Fuck… Tobin…” Christen gasped again when she felt Tobins mouth at her sensitive clit and she twitched and laughed breathlessly “oh my god Tobin… no… I can’t. You-“ but Tobin didn’t let up. She had wrapped her hands tightly around the woman’s thighs and pushed her tongue against her again. 

Christen had never came again so quickly. This time only harder and effortless. 

Christens eyes screwed tightly shut as she opened her mouth and moaned out, “Oh Tobin!”

This time she gripped onto Tobins hair at the roots so hard, she was almost scared that she was going to rip it out, but it was worth feeling Christen come against her tongue again. 

With Christens final shake of her orgasm, she was breathing heavily, trying to regain some composure and air back into her lungs. She whined from the aftershocks and moved as quickly as she could down against Tobin to collapse half on top of her. 

Her body was hot and she grew small beads of sweat in her forehead as she still tried to catch her breath. Eyes still blissfully closed and arms wrapped soundly against Tobin. 

“Jesus, tobs… I cant even feel my legs” Christen sighed out and nuzzled against her chest. 

Tobin hummed and traced figures on her bare back with her fingers, “now imagine that with a little more teasing.”

The curly haired brunette huffed out and slowly opened her eyes to find Tobins, “if there was going to be any more teasing before that, I don’t think I’d still be alive.” 

“Well, maybe we just gotta keep practicing so you don’t pass out,” Tobin wiggled her brows suggestively and Christen shoved her shoulder gently. 

“We both know that we will never get out of bed because of that.”

Tobin slowly caressed her hands down lower to Christens ass and squeezed, “you want to test both our theories?”

Christen smiles and giggled as she sat up, “you’re on”. 


End file.
